Est-ce qu'ils sont malades ?
by EcrirePourVivre
Summary: Minerva McGonagall est interloquée. Ses Gryffondors, fragiles petits étudiants, sortent d'un cours de Potion, complètement traumatisés. Qu'à donc encore fait ce sacripant de Severus ? D'où sort la moustache de Sirius ? Pourquoi des bulles multicolores volètent dans les cachots ? Tant de question qui verrons ici leurs solutions.
1. Chapter 1

**Il est malade ?**

 **SALUT BANDE DE LETTRES ANONYMES !**

 **Cette petite fanfiction va en faite devenir un recueil d'OS sur le merveilleux univers qu'est Harry Potter.**

 **J'espère que votre lecture vous plaira !**

 **De toute façon, si ce n'est pas le cas, je viendrais vous agresser à coup de batte à baseball.**

 **Car je vous retrouverais, cher lecteur.**

 **Soyez en sûr.**

 **(J'aime beaucoup comment cette petite note de l'auteur vire complètement psychopathe)**

 **Vous avez le droit de me proposer des idées en commentaire, bien sûr !**

Les élèves de troisième année de Gryffondor entrèrent l'un après l'autre dans la salle de Métamorphose, le teint pâle, les yeux dans le vague, l'air traumatisés par un évènement connu d'eux seuls.

La plus blême semblait être Hermione Granger en personne. Sa peau avait la subtile teinte du cadavre en voie de décomposition ses grands yeux noisette, écarquillés par la stupeur, fixait son professeur, vide d'émotions ses cheveux, ébouriffés, se collaient à ses tempes, presque détrempés.

Des rumeurs passaient entre les élèves tout n'était que chuchotement effarés, inquiets, commérage insignifiant, théorie mirobolante.

Le Survivant lui-même, Harry Potter, ne cessait de trembler, sous le choc.

Minerva McGonagall sembla soudainement prendre conscience qu'il y avait quelque chose de vulgaire dans le potage, et toussota sèchement pour attirer l'attention.

« Qu'est ce qu'il vous arrive, à la fin ? » s'indignait la vénérable grand-mère.

Le brouhaha ne fit que s'amplifier. Etrangement, la main surentraînée d'Hermione ne fendit pas l'air, prête à donner la réponse à cette question.

Comble de l'étrange, ce fut le fabuleux Neville Londubat, connu pour être le plus incompétent des Lions, qui apporta la solution à ce questionnement qui taraudait à la fois Minerva McGonagall et le lecteur.

« Nous sortons du cours du Professeur Rogue, » commença-t-il.

Sa voix n'exprimait qu'une profonde incrédulité, loin de la terreur habituelle que lui inspirait son Maître des Potions.

« Et, à un moment donné, alors qu'il était parfaitement égal à lui-même… »

Un frisson parcourut la classe. Le traducteur de Minerva lui permit de comprendre « alors qu'il était aussi injuste et de mauvaise humeur que d'habitude ».

« Il s'est approché d'Hermione, et… »

L'émotion brisa la voix de Neville, alors que la brune poussait un léger cri étranglé.

Les sourcils de McGonagall s'envolèrent presque littéralement dans les airs, alors qu'elle imaginait le pire.

« Il l'a complimenté et a accordé dix points à Gryffondor ! » conclut Dean Thomas, dans un cri suraigu.

« Oh, par Merlin, » s'épouvanta Minerva.

Comment ? Severus Rogue avait attribué volontairement un nombre non négligeable de point à la maison qu'il exécrait le plus ?

Il n'y avait qu'une seule explication à cela.

Il devait être malade, mourant, en phase terminale !

La professeure de Métamorphose s'évanouit gracieusement sur ces pensées, la main sur le cœur.

OoOooOooOoo

Une heure plus tôt…

Severus Rogue fixait sa classe de Scroutt à Pétard dégénérés, les sourcils froncés, le nez terrible (pour un parfumeur, quelle enseigne !).

Les élèves s'affairaient autour de leurs chaudrons, concentrés.

Enfin, pour Severus, toute la concentration du monde ne les aiderait pas à combler le vide abyssal de leur intelligence.

Il plongea le nez (ce monument, quand le visite-t-on ?) dans le parchemin qu'il tenait entre ses pattes griffues- pardon, ses doigts crochus.

Il se demandait, au plus profond de son petit cœur desséché, pourquoi il avait pris la merveilleuse décision de devenir professeur, alors que sa patience était quelque peu inexistante.

Si au moins il avait eu des élèves studieux et attentifs !

Et non pas ces imbéciles de lionceaux qui se pensaient déjà supérieur à tout le monde et détenteur du savoir absolue.

Son esprit dériva, comme souvent, à la seule lionne qu'il n'ait jamais supportée.

Ah, si tous les élèves pouvaient être des Lily miniatures !

Bon, déjà, il aurait eu beaucoup de mal à ne pas tomber amoureux de tous ses élèves.

Mais, au moins, il ne passerait peut-être pas pour le prof le plus aigri de cette école. Il n'y pouvait rien, si ces étudiants avec le Q.I d'une tranche de pâté moisi !

Son regard noir se posa sur une masse de cheveux bruns, penchés sur un chaudron débordant de vapeur.

En vérité, il était mauvaise langue. Granger était tout à fait de l'acabit de Lily.

Excepté physiquement. Elle n'avait pas le quart de la moitié de sa grâce.

Mais elle avait cette même volonté de réussir, cette même volonté de se prouver à la hauteur de ce nouveau monde.

S'il y avait bien une élève avec qui il pouvait à la rigueur admettre faire parfois preuve d'injustice, c'était Granger.

Une petite pointe de culpabilité lui traversa le cœur. L'esprit de Lily le faisait culpabiliser, même dans la mort. Il y avait sûrement une forme de malédiction là-dedans. Il faudra qu'il se renseigne.

Il se leva lentement, avec sa classe toute particulière de chauve-souris. Il était le Batman des sorciers, après tout.

Il s'avança à pas de velours vers le chaudron de la Gryffondor, les rouages de son cerveau insondable tournant à toutes allures.

Son nez (c'est la mer Rouge quand il saigne !) plongea dans le chaudron, avide de la moindre petite erreur qui pourrait contrer ses récentes réflexions.

Rien du tout.

Rien à se mettre sous la dent.

Il fut quelque peu désespéré.

Granger continuait tranquillement sa préparation, pas déstabilisée pour un sou.

La bouche de Severus Rogue s'ouvrit, comme poussée par une force extérieure.

« C'est parfait, Miss Granger. Dix points pour Gryffondor. »

La brune ouvrit de grands yeux. Sa mâchoire se décrocha.

Un grand silence prit place dans les cachots.

Le Maître des Potions éprouva immédiatement le besoin de rincer sa bouche avec du savon, éberlué par ses propres paroles.

ooOooOooOoo

« Vous êtes sûr que tout va bien, Severus ? » s'inquiétait Albus Perceval Wilfric Brian Dumbledore.

Le professeur de Potion lui lança un énième regard noir.

« A merveille. »

Le directeur caressa sa barbe, songeur.

Poudlard avait été en ébullition pendant toute la journée, tout à cette incroyable rumeur : Severus Rogue avait admis l'excellence du travail d'un élève, et pire, d'un Gryffondor.

« … Qu'est-ce que vous lisez ? »

Severus cacha subtilement le titre de son livre, _Comment savoir si un être défunt vous a maudit avant sa mort ?_

Le pouvoir de l'amour, MON NEZ, pensait-il.

Ses avis que Lily Evans lui avait vraiment fait quelque chose.


	2. Chapter 2

MOUSTACHE

Remus Lupin recracha l'integralité de son jus de citrouille en voyant debarquer son excentrique compagnon de dortoir.  
Sirius Black esquiva avec une grace tout aristocratique ce sympathique crachat de la part de son loupiot d'ami et s'assit face a lui, un sourire narquois aux levres.  
"Bonjours, Moony. Bien dormi ?"  
Le plus terre a terre des Maraudeurs ne repondit pas, trop occupé qu'il etait a fixer cette chose qui surplombait les levres du brun.  
"Mais... c'est... articula t'il.  
\- fantastique ? Incroyable ? Seduisant ? Remarquable ? Proposa l'Animagus.  
\- non, retorqua le loup, je pensais plutot a quelque chose comme "hideux"."  
Sirius fit une moue enfantine, relativement vexé.  
Il etait pourtant tres fier de sa splendide moustache, qui aurait fait palir d'envie Hercule Poirot, VOIR Richelieu en personne.  
Il se la lissa du bout des doigts, affectant un air songeur.  
"Je trouve que ca me donne un air beaucoup plus SIRIeux. Et j'ai mis du temps a me la faire pousser.  
\- deja, on s'etait mis d'accord pour que tu banisse a tout jamais tes jeux de mots a base de "serieux" et "Sirius". Ensuite, si ma memoire est bonne, tu n'avais pas cette abomination poilue hier."  
L'heritier de la Tres Noble et Ancienne Famille des Black ricana.  
"C'est vrai que tu t'y connais, en abomination poilue."  
Deux secondes plus tard, Remus Lupin etait sortit de la Grande Salle a grand pas, laissant en son plat d'oeuf brouillé a la figure de son camarade.  
Sirius se tourna vers James, un grand sourire aux levres.  
"Et voila. Je l'ai fait sortir de ses gongs en moins de deux minutes. Tu me dois deux Galions."  
L'ebouriffé gonfla les joues, avant de s'acquitter de sa dette.


	3. Chapter 3

**BULLES**

« POP »

Severus Snape leva brusquement son long nez du parchemin qu'il corrigeait, alerté, et scanna la classe de Véracrasses congénitales qu'il était supposé éduquer.

Sa plume suspendit la remarque acerbe qu'il inscrivait entre deux déplorables lignes d'un devoir supposé porter sur l'élixir de Felix Felicis, à la recherche de la nuisance sonore.

Ses yeux sombres se posèrent sur de charmantes petites bulles multicolores qui envahissaient sournoisement la pièce, en provenance de, _ô surprise_ , la place de Neville Londubat. Celui-ci s'évertuait à éventer les bulles avec son manuel de potion, mais sa légendaire maladresse de Géant hypertrophié ne l'avait conduit qu'au pitoyable résultat d'un simple « pop » suite à l'éclatement d'une d'entre elle.

Il se leva lentement, prenant bien soin de ménager son effet dramatique en projetant subtilement son ombre entre les tables des élèves. Il savait qu'il avait ce qu'on appelait communément la classe. Franchement, quel dommage qu'il soit supposé mourir trois tomes plus loin, vraiment.

Le rouquin à cervelle de bigorneau glapit lorsqu'il s'aperçut que son vénérable professeur avait esquissé un mouvement, et même pire, amorçait un rapprochement de sa personne. Il enfonça brutalement son coude dans les côtes de l'imbécile congénitale des Gryffondors, probablement dans le but de l'avertir discrètement de l'arrivée des cheveux gras de Snape. Mais le malheureux Neville n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait que le directeur de Serpentard fût juste derrière lui, sa voix sourde de dangereuse (et douloureuse) menace.

« Pouvez-vous m'expliquer ceci, Mr. Londubat ? »

L'intéressé poussa un glapissement des plus ridicule, et fixa les jolies bulles avec un mélange d'effarement et de résignation.

Les autres élèves commençaient à s'agiter, notamment parce que l'une des bulles venait d'éclater au-dessus de la tête de Drago Malfoy et que celui-ci avait par conséquent été aspergé du produit initialement contenu dans le chaudron de l'incapable patenté.

Des cris et des rires sonores se firent entendre, couvrant le « MON PÈRE EN ENTENDRA PARLER » de la malheureuse victime.

Neville Londubat semblait tenter une métamorphose de haut niveau consistant à devenir la chaise sur laquelle il était assis.

Il va sans dire qu'il échoua lamentablement.

Comme chacune des choses qu'il entreprenait.

Snape conserva une brève partie de son lobe frontal à se demander comment un tel énergumène avait pu sauver la mise de tout le monde dans le dernier tome en décapitant Naguini.

« Je, tenta piteusement le lionceau. »

Il ne trouva rien à ajouter à sa défense.

Un sourire torve tordit les lèvres du professeur de Potion.

Il vida le contenu du chaudron d'un simple mouvement de baguette, renforçant sa classattitude.

« J'enlève cinquante points à Gryffondor, lâcha-t-il d'un ton sentencieux. »

Les murmures de protestations horrifiés de ses élèves les plus honnis le rendit heureux.

Dans la mesure où Severus Snape puisse être heureux.

C'est très tranquillement et dans la bonne humeur la plus relative qu'il rejoint son bureau, sans aucune considération pour les bulles qui continuaient de flotter paresseusement au-dessus des têtes.

Pour une fois que son vieux cachot était égayé un peu.

Il n'allait pas cracher dessus.


End file.
